Consequences
by munkebabe1221
Summary: Gabriella's pregnant. Chapter 5 will be up soon. In chapter 4, when i was writing the tampon thing, i wasn't thinking, so DONT REVEIW ABOUT THE TAMPON THING!
1. The News

Chapter 1 The news

"You're what?!?" yelled Troy Bolton in disbelief

"Troy I am pregnant." Gabriella told her boyfriend.

"Ya. Good one."

"Seriously look at the test."

Gabriella showed a pregnancy test to Troy.

"O my gosh your pregnant." said Troy staring at the test.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been going steady since last spring. It was fall of their senior year when Gabriella showed Troy the positive pregnancy test. They had…gone a little over bored last week and Gabriella was…sick. Gabriella was scared of the reaction of her mom. She was sure her mom would yell and scream until she went into labor.

"What are we going to do we aren't ready to be parents!" said Troy

"I know we're only 17." Gabriella said.

"We'll, we have to tell our parents sooner or later." Troy said

"Excuse me." said Gabi "I am going to throw up."

Gabriella ran into the bathroom in a frantic. Troy sat on her bed and thought about them being parents in high school. He had major regrets of their love they had shown for each other.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom.

"I have to go." said Troy "Gather my thoughts. Tell my parents. Call me."

"Alright." said Gabriella. She grabbed the pregnancy test and followed Troy down stairs

"Don't forget Gabi. Call me."

"I will."

Gabriella entered her kitchen to see her mom cooking.

"Mom I have something to tell you." she said

"Honey if it's a bad test it's okay." Ms. Montez rambled on about it being okay to have a b.

She handed the test to her mom.

"Gabriella this is a different kind of test. Your pregnant!"

"Mom I'm sorry." Gabriella said "I…We…He…" she couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry." she said. Gabriella burst into tears and ran up to her room and lied down.

5 minutes later Gabriella heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." said Gabi sitting up and wiping away her tears. Her mom stood in the doorway crying.

"Hun." she said "I was your age when I got pregnant with you and…I think you'll make a wonderful mom."

Gabriella looked at her mom and smiled.

"Thank you mommy." she said "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." she said "I love you too."

Troy walked into his house with the same expression on his face he had when he found out Gabriella was pregnant.

"Mom can you come up to my room with me I need to talk to you." he said.

"Okay I'll be up in a second." she said

Troy sat on his bed reading a 'New Parent' magazine.

"Honey it's mom can I come in?"

Troy hid the magazine

"Umm sure come in."

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked sitting next to Troy.

"Mom yea umm…Gabi…is…umm…pregnant."

"Troy! The poor girl why did you do that to her?" yelled Mrs. Bolton

"Mom, this is different. Gabi and I…are in love."

"Troy that's what all teens say you are making a big mistake!"

"No mom." Troy started crying "I know it was wrong but this isn't fake. I love her and I will help her take care of this child. I made a commitment to her when we started going steady that no matter what I would always support her and I would never leave her. I am willing to keep that commitment to her."

"Troy it's alright." she comforted her son "I'm proud of you for being brave enough to tell me this. Remember I will always love you "

That was good to her. Troy was afraid of his mother's decision about this.

"Okay." said Troy wiping his tears. "I'm going to call Gabriella." He dialed 555 - 2938

"Hey Troy." answered Gabriella "How'd your mom take it?"

"Alright I guess. How about yours?"

"She was our age when I was born so she knows how we feel. She told me I would be a wonderful mom."

"Now that we got that out of the way, what are we going to do about this."

"Well, my mom is going to write a note to Ms. Darbus explaining that I'm pregnant. Friday will be my last day." (Today is Saturday)

"Are going to have a tutor or something?" he asked

"Yes but I am still going to be at graduation."

"Okay."

"So were is the baby going to be born?" asked Troy trying to make a decision

"Well, my hospital is Albuquerque General so I think the baby should be born there."

"Fine with me." said Troy "When is your first ultrasound?"

"Wednesday at 11:30." said Gabi "We're going to have to miss school that day."

"Yea I'll have to give my mom that date and time. " said Troy

"Okay well I have to go call Taylor." said Gabi. "The only people who find out are Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke."

"Don't worry Gab, I'll make sure their the only ones"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said

"Okay bye."

They hung up.

Gabriella dialed Taylor's number 555 - 0027

"Hello McKessie residents David speaking." (David is Taylor's 21 year old brother.)

"Hi David It's Gabriella is Taylor home?" she asked

"Yea sure Gabi hold on a minute."

"Thank You."

"Hey Gabriella what's up?" asked Taylor

"Taylor I'm pregnant." Gabriella straight out told her best friend

"I will kill him!" she yelled

"No Tay its okay. Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Sure. You're my best friend don't worry.

"Thanks Taylor but I have to go to the store and pick up some bananas and bbq sauce."

"Why?" asked a very confused Taylor

"Cravings. Bad ones." answered Gabriella

Gabi hung up.

(knock knock) "Come in." Troy Bolton said to the knock at his door

Jack Bolton entered his son's bedroom.

"Dad please don't be mad I am so sorry!" Troy explained to his father

"It's alright Troy I did the same thing but…I was actually younger then you."

"Dad you got another women pregnant?!?" yelled Troy

"No I got your mother pregnant with Jacqueline. (Troy's 27 year old sister.) She was pregnant at 15, gave birth at 16."

"Gabriella is pregnant at 17, she's going to give birth at 18." Troy explained to his father.

"Okay bud if you want to talk just call for me."

"Ohh yea and dad I forgot. Gabriella's first ultrasound is Wednesday at 11:30 at Albuquerque General. I'm going to have to miss school that day. Can you tell mom?"

"Sure." said Mr. Bolton and left the room.

Troy dialed Chad's number, 555 - 9207 to tell him about Gabriella.

"Hello?" answered Chad

"Chad Gabriella's pregnant." Troy straight out told Chad

"I will kill you!"

"No Chad it's okay. Hold on I have someone on the other line."

One minute later.

"Chad I have to go. Gabi is having a craving for bananas dipped in barbeque sauce. Can you call Jason and tell him and have him call Kelsi and tell her but just make sure they don't tell anyone else."

"Alright dude see you soon." Chad said

"Okay Bye."

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. The first Ultrasound

Chapter 2

The First Ultrasound

"Goooooood morning Albuquerque, New Mexico. Rise and Shine! It's seven a.m. and time to get up, get out, and go to work." The man on the radio announced

"Shut up you peppy geek!" Troy yelled at the radio like he did every morning, and hit the snooze

One hour later.

"Troy what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Bolton entering Troy's room with a basket of clean laundry

"Sleeping." he mumbled

"Well you have to get a move on if you want to get to the hospital in time. The ultrasound is in three hours." Mrs. Bolton reminded her son.

-

"Gab I know you don't feel good but you have to get up if you want to get to the ultrasound on time."

"Mom please. I was up all night getting sick. Just five minutes."

"Okay fine I'll be up in five minutes to help you up."

"Thanks Mom." said Gabi

"Your welcome sweetheart."

-

"Dang!" Troy said to himself "My solid Blue shirt is dirty." he looked at the laundry basket "Never mind!" He could smell the chocolate chip pancakes his mom was making for him. Yummy!

"Mom those smell good!" Troy said going downstairs

"Thank you honey." said Mrs. Bolton

"Mom." said Troy "Don't call me honey."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Or Sweetie."

"Alright…" she thought for a moment "Troy."

"Good."

"Can you call Gabi and find out where we're going to meet her?"

"Let me finish my pancakes!" complained Troy

"Okay but hurry up." She said "If we want to make it to the hospital on time, we have to leave in an hour.

-

"Okay so we'll meet in the main lobby by the elevator." Troy confirmed with Gabriella

"Yeah so I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

"Okay bye Gabs."

"Bye."

-

"Gabriella Montez." Called the doctor in the ultrasound waiting room.

"That's us." Said Troy "Ready to see our future on screen?"

"Not really but…we have to some time. Better soon then later."

"It's okay guys. You're just seeing your son or daughter for the first time. No big deal." Said Mr. Bolton

"Speak for yourself." Said Troy and Gabriella at the same time.

-

"Okay Gabriella lay down right here and Dr. Evans will be with you soon. **(Ryan and Sharpay's dad. They get their artistic talent from their mom.)**

"Okay thank you." Said Ms. Montez

Troy sat down in the chair next to the table Gabriella was laying on. He looked more nervous then he did on the day of the championship game. That is nervous.

"Troy are you okay?" asked Gabriella "You seem nervous."

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. I wasn't expecting to go to my first ultrasound when I was 18."

Mr. Evens entered.

"My, My what have we here? Basketball boy and Chemistry club girl. I knew you guys were in love but…you're only 18." Said Mr. Evens

"Don't be talking." Said Gabi "Sharpay already has two kids. One age 2, the other age 3 months.

"Yeah they are so cute. Brian age 2, Jeffrey 3 months. Tomorrow Jeffrey will be four months."

"That's great." Said Gabi "Now can we get on with the appointment?"

"Alright lift your shirt up."

"All the way!?" asked Troy anxiously

"No just to her stomach." Said Mr. Evans

"Dang." Said Troy

Gabriella lifted up her shirt.

"Okay so we're going to put this jelly stuff on your stomach, and this little x – ray device thing. We're going to roll it around on your stomach, and you'll be able to see the baby on screen." Mr. Evans said

"Okay." Said Gabi

They did so and as soon as the baby was shown on the screen, Gabriella broke down crying.

"O my gosh." Said Gabi "That is our child."

"Yeah." Troy said "It's great. It's beautiful."

-

"Thank you Mr. Evans." Said Mrs. Bolton "But we asked Dr. Desissa to be her doctor."

"Alright." Said Dr. Evans "He would do a better job anyway."

**End of Chapter. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. The mid class breakdown

Chapter 3

The mid class breakdown

Gabriella Montez was sound asleep. It was the first day she was going to miss school, because of the baby. (Ring Ring)

Gabriella picked up the phone

"Hello?" she asked

"Gabs, you have to come to school today. I need you." Troy Bolton told his girlfriend

"Troy I can't. I've been dismissed every day last…" she ran to the bathroom.

"Troy I've been dismissed every day last week. I can't go to school."

"Please Gabs!"

"No is my final answer Troy." Gabriella hung up

Gabriella went back to sleep

"No!" Troy said to himself. "I won't make it through the day

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It's 7:00. Troy is in the hallway when he spots Jason in the crowd. Jason spots him to

"Hey Troy how are you feeling?" asked Jason

"Gabi won't be back until graduation." Said Troy gloomily

"Dude its okay. I know how you feel."

"No you don't! Kelsi's not pregnant."

"Okay…so I don't know how you feel."

"I'm just going to get my books and go to class." Said Troy

"Okay see you in class dude."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

In Ms. Darbus's classroom. Troy is chatting with Chad about being an early dad

"So dude did you guys seriously think she would get pregnant?" asked Chad.

"No. Now we really regret it though because she's only 17."

"Isn't her birthday coming up?" asked Chad

"Yeah. I decided to take her on a trip over Spring break. I'm going to take her to The Bahamas."

"Good idea. You guys can have some privacy to make out."

Ms. Darbus enters.

"Good morning, Good morning." Said Ms. Darbus "How are we this morning?"

Troy is thinking about Gabi and how much he misses

"Okay today we are going to discus our parts in the school musical."

"Joy." Troy is thinking. "We can't try out because she's not in school."

"Okay so I assume Ryan and Sharpay are trying out for Jo and Laurie in 'Little Women'

Troy breaks down crying

"Mr. Bolton, can I speak to you in private?" asked Ms. Darbus

Troy just stood up and didn't say a word. He walked into the hallway with Ms. Darbus.

"Troy…" she was interrupted

"Did you just call me Troy?"

"Yes Troy. When a student is in need of a talk or is sensitive, I call them by their real name. I know about what happened with you and Gabriella."

"Please don't yell at me. We just got carried a…"

**A/N: I am not going to make some surprises in this story. Jack Bolton and Ms. Darbus are not going to yell at Troy and that is that. Someone gave me a very mean review and I want to make it clear, that I can make my stories, anyway I want**

"Don't worry Troy. You aren't the only student I have had to deal with things like this."

"I just don't want it to ruin our life together. We are going to get married, but I don't want it to be soon because I wanted to be going steady with her longer before we were married."

"Your lives won't be ruined. I had two students about ten years ago. They got pregnant with triplets. She gave birth about half way through the year and didn't come back. When the three were in school, she came back and finished high school. Her boyfriend had finished high school. He went to collage while she went to high school. They got married when she graduated. Now they have four kids. She owns her own daycare and he is graduating from med school in two years. Their three sons Kevin, Drake, and Hayden are in 4th grade and they have a daughter, Sage, in first grade.

"Well, I guess We will be okay then."

"Okay now when you get home from school today, call up your girlfriend, tell her what I just told you, and you will be absolutely fine.

"Thanks Ms. Darbus. I will."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this Chapter! R&R. If you don't like it be nice about it, don't be mean. I envy mean people**

**munkEbabe1221**


	4. Happy Birthday Gabi

Happy Birthday Gabi

Gabriella woke up and checked off her calendar. "Happy Birthday!" she said to herself.

Troy woke up and checked off his calendar. "Happy Birthday Gabi." he said to himself.

Today, November 3rd was Gabriella's birthday. She was 18 years old Troy's birthday was September 27th.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around 10:00. Troy is going to Gabriella's house. Ms. Montez and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton are all out of town.

(Bing bong) "Hey Troy come on in." Gabriella said as she answered the door

"Today it's just me and you." He said "A little something special for your birthday." He knew that there was going to be a surprise party for Gabriella later at his place so he was going to try to keep her away from his house.

"Thanks sweetie. Why don't we go out for breakfast?" suggested Gabriella

"Sure sounds great." He said "Lets go to Honey's Breakfast Buffet.

"Alright let me shower and then we can go." She said

"Okay." He pecked her on the lips and sat down on Gabriella's couch. He turned on her t.v. and switched to the Sports Channel. He took out his cell phone and called Chad's phone.

"Hello?" answered Chad

"Hey dude I'm at Gabi's house. My door's unlocked. You can go over to my house and then call everyone so you guys can get everything set up. Me and Gabi are going to hang out for the day. Then at the party, I'm going to give her the surprise gift."

"Alright see you then. Bye."

They hung up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Around 10:30. Troy and Gabriella where in the car on the way to breakfast.

"So what time are you 18?" asked Troy

"11:23 p.m."

"Cool."

They pulled into the buffet parking lot

"See any parking spots?" asked Troy

"O there's one over there." Spotted Gabi

Troy parked and they got out of his car.

"So what are you going to get?" asked Troy

"Probably some coffee and…I have no idea."

"Yeah I'm going to get some coffee too."

They walked into the buffet and were seated.

"So can I get you guys anything to drink?" asked the waitress

"Yeah can we have two coffees?" asked Troy

"Sure. I'll get that and you can go get your breakfast."

"Okay thanks." Said Gabriella

They got up and started going through the line of breakfast

"Mmm the waffles look good." Said Troy as he took four waffles and put some strawberries and whipped cream on top of them.

"Troy don't be such a pig." Gabriella said

Troy looked at her plate. She had 4 sausage patties, 7 sausage links, 3 bananas, 3 pancakes, 5 waffles, and 3 bowls of fruit.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking." He said

"But I'm feeding for 2 your feeding for 1."

"Fine, fine I'll go back to our table and stop here."

"Okay I'll come with you." She said

They brought their plates over to their table and sat down. They poured themselves their coffee and started to eat.

"So today's your day. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I know I want to be with you all day though."

"Okay how about we...hmm…I don't know." Answered Troy

"I'll think about it."

"Good answer." Said Troy

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Okay see you in about 5 minutes." Said Chad as he hung up the phone after talking to Taylor, the last person he called about Gabi's party.

(Ding dong)

"Come on in." said Chad

Zeke and his new girlfriend, Melanie walked in.

"Hey guys ready to get our party on?" asked Chad

"Yeah." Said Zeke "First I want you to meet my new girlfriend, Melanie."

"Hello Melanie very nice to meet you. I'm Chad."

"Nice to meet you too." They shook hands

(Ding, dong)

Jason and Kelsi walked in.

"Hey guys." said Zeke "This is my new girlfriend, Melanie."

"Hi." They said

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay have you thought of anything yet?" asked Troy

"I want to go back to my house and make out for a while." Said Gabi

"Another good answer!" he said

"Okay now that were done eating and we paid the bill…"

"I know where this is going." Said Troy

They walked out of the restaurant and got in Troy's car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at Gabi's house.

Gabriella broke their make out session

"Okay we've been making out for about 25 minutes. Why don't we take this a little further."

"You know Gabs you give some really good answers." Said Troy

They striped of their clothes and got under the covers. They started making out again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

At Troy's house

"Okay a little to the right. A little more. Perfect!" instructed Chad as Zeke hung up a sign that said 'Happy birthday Gabriella'.

"So what time are guests coming?" asked Kelsi

"Sharpay and her boyfriend Chris are coming at 5 along with Ryan and his girlfriend Meghan." Answered Chad

"Who else is coming?" asked Kelsi

"That's it! Just the gang." Said Chad

"Sharpay and Ryan know Gabi's pregnant right?" asked Taylor

"Yeah Troy and Gabriella agreed to let them know since were all friends now." Said Jason

"That's good." Said Kelsi

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

12:00 noon. Troy and Gabriella had their fun and are all changed

"So what do you want to do know?" asked Troy

"Well let's have some lunch and we can discuss that."

"Okay."

Gabriella went into the kitchen as Troy sat on the couch and watched the NBA game.

"What do you want Troy?" asked Gabi

"I'll have some chicken noodle soup."

"Alright."

Gabriella opened up two cans of chicken noodle soup.

"Go, Go, Go!" she heard coming from her Living Room

"Awww." Troy yelled

Gabi knew Troy was watching basketball. That's all he watched. She didn't see how someone could choose that over soap operas.

"Well." She said to herself "We have our differences

The microwave beeped

"Troy." She yelled "Your soup is done. Come get it."

Troy ran in and ran right out with his soup. Gabi could tell he was very concentrated on the game. She picked up her soup and brought it out to the living room she sat down next to Troy who was slurping away.

"Let's go see a movie." She suggested

"Anything you want. It's your day."

"I was thinking." Said Gabi "Now that we are expecting our first child maybe we should move in together."

Troy turned off the television and looked her straight in the eye.

"Really?" he said

"Yeah. We are both legal adults and we are expecting."

"I think so to." Troy said

"Really? You like that idea?"

"Yes."

They kissed very romantically for about a minute or two

"Okay let's see what movies are playing." Said Gabi

"I heard that new romantic comedy is supposed to be good." Suggested Troy

"Sounds good."

Troy and Gabriella got in Troy's car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm gunna call Troy and ask what time they're coming." Said Jason

"Good Idea." Kelsi agreed with Jason

(ring ring) "Hold on Gabs I have a call." Said Troy

"Okay."

Troy looked at his caller ID and saw a picture of Jason. He ran into Gabi's kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy what time are you and Gabi coming?" asked Jason

"We're going to see a movie right now. Then after the movie, I'll tell her I have to use the bathroom and I'll call you in the bathroom and tell you that we're on our way."

"Okay talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye Jason."

They hung up.

"Who was it Troy?" asked Gabi

"My mom. She wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"How nice of her." Gabriella was flattered

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay. They're going to see a movie. Troy said he'll call when the movie lets out."

"Okay so it'll most likely be about 2 and a half hours." Said Melanie

"Yeah and we still have a lot of work to do." Said Zeke

"Okay guys, we don't have long so I'm going to assign everyone jobs." Said Taylor.

"Kelsi, go and vacuum every room in the house. Zeke, Hang streamers in every room. Jason, dust every inch of this house even if it isn't dusty. Melanie, clean up anything you see just laying around the house. Chad, vacuum out the pool and make sure there isn't anything floating around. I am going to clean all the bathrooms. Come back to me when you're done your first job. Let's get to work."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Can I have two tickets to 'A Love Story.'?" Asked Troy

"Sure. Enjoy the movie." Said the person selling tickets

Gabi was in line at the snack counter when Troy came over to join her.

"Hey where all set. I got the tickets we just need to get our food." 

"Okay can I pick out what we get?"

"Yeah sure I'll go find a seat. You take your ticket." Troy said, He kissed Gabi on the lips

"Can I help who's next in line?"

"Hi can I have an extra large Ice Cream Sundae and An extra large diet coke."

"Are you going to eat all of that?" asked the cashier

"Okay 1. I am sharing it with my boyfriend. 2. I am pregnant."

"Ok here's your food."

"Thank you."

Gabriella walked to the theatre and gave the ticket guy her ticket.

"Hey Gabs over here!" yelled Troy

She went and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Only one spoon?" asked Troy

"We can eat from the same spoon." Said Gabi

"Good thinking." Said Troy

Gabriella picked up the spoon and started feeding her boyfriend

"I like this." Said Troy

"Me to."

"Okay I'll feed you now."

"Okay.

Troy took the spoon and picked up some ice cream. He fed Gabi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Taylor, I finished picking everything up. Is there anything else you want me to do?" asked Melanie

"Can you help Zeke hang streamers? He's having some trouble."

"Sure thing."

"Jason how are you doing on the dusting?" asked Taylor

"I only have Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's room and Troy's room."

"Good." Said Taylor

"Chad!" yelled Taylor "Are you done vacuuming out the pool?"

"Yeah I'm just getting all these little bugs out." He answered

The vacuum shut off

"Taylor, I'm done." Said Kelsi

"Okay can you go make the beds?" asked Taylor

"Sure."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Troy and Gabriella 'Weren't watching the movie.'

Troy broke away from their passionate kiss.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Gabriella

"Let's find a private place." He said

Troy and Gabriella got up and headed for the handicapped bathroom. There was a lock on the door. They went in and locked the door. They started making out.

"Hold on." Said Gabi.

She put a quarter in the tampon machine

"Oh." Said Troy.

A tampon fell out of the machine.

"Turn around."

Troy turned around so Gabriella could change her tampon. Troy took a peek.

"Troy!" said Gabi throwing out her used tampon. She finished. Troy heard her washing her hands.

"Almost done?" he asked turning around

"Yeah. So wear where we?

The continued and about thirty minutes later headed back to the theatre and noticed the movie was over.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Said Troy

"We were just there."

"I know but I like my privacy."

"Ok whatever you say."

He entered the bathroom and called Chad.

"The movie's done. Yeah we made out. Yeah it was fun. Chad! Be there in 15. Bye."

Troy exited the bathroom.

"Let's go to my house. I have a surprise for you."

"Sure."

They held hands and went out to the car.

They drove in silence until…

"I can't wait until we move in together." Said Troy

"Yeah. Starting our life together seems so exciting."

"I always imagined us like this. Just not this early, you know?"

The pulled up to Troy's house.

The party went great. From Troy, Gabriella got a trip to Jamaica.

End of Chapter.


	5. Thanks!

Thank You Guys So much for supporting my fan fiction stories. I will be discontinuing the stories on this account. Don't cry!  I made a new account and will have lots of new stories, starting with my first one, Our Happy Ending. Thanks so much for your support. My new account is Jacobylady46

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**munkEbabe1221**


End file.
